Falling In Love
by DyCin TicBal
Summary: Un One-Shot que j'ai fait sur un coup d'tête. Yaoi KylexStan


Je crois avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Celle de tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Mais, comment est-ce possible de ne pas succombé à ce sourire charmeur et à ces yeux d'une beauté incomparable ? Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression de fondre comme du chocolat. Il a également, de magnifiques cheveux noirs que mes doigts rêveraient de frôler. Des lèvres que j'aimerai tant goûté. Il s'est embellis au fur et à mesure des années. Aujourd'hui il a 15 ans et toutes les filles sont à ses pieds. Tandis que moi, je suis tout simplement... moche. Pourquoi voudrait-il de moi ? Je n'ai pas de yeux qui brille, les miens sont d'un vert terne et vide. J'ai d'horribles cheveux roux et frisés que je cache sous mon bonnet vert. Sûrement personne ne rêverait d'y mettre sa main. Quand aux années, elles ne m'ont pas été favorables. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Dois-je me taire et souffrir en le regardant se faire dragué par toutes les filles du collège, ou bien, tenté ma chance et prendre le risque de le perdre pour toujours ? Une main se posa délicatement sur mon épaule et me fit sortir de mes pensées.

" - Tu viens pas dansé avec nous ? "

C'était **lui**. Il avait, pour une fois, enlevé son bonnet bleu & rouge. Je sursautai en le voyant et fit tombé le gobelet que je tenais entre mes mains. Heureusement, il était vide. Je me baissai rapidement et le jetai dans la poubelle la plus proche.

" - Heum... Bah... 'Sais pas... " Dis-je hésitant.

Il attrapa mon bras et m'emmena sur la piste.

_So we back in the club  
>Get that bodies rockin from side to side, side to side<br>Thank God the week is done  
>I feel like a zombie gone back to life, back to life<br>Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
>No control of my body<br>Ain't I seen you before?  
>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes<br>Cause baby tonight, the __DJ got us falling in love again__  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
>Gonna get you right<br>Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again*_

Je m'amusai avec mes amis, ce qui me permettais d'oublié mes problèmes. Au moins quelques instants. Après avoir danser un long moment, Stan, Moi, Bebe, Craig, Token, Kenny, Wendy, Butters, Tweek, Clyde, Nelly et Rebecca étions en pleine partie d'Action/Vérité, où on a énormément rit. Quand ce fut à mon tour, j'eus pour défi de pousser Cartman dans la piscine du jardin. Le moins que je puisse vous dire, c'est qu'il était fâché. Au cours de la soirée, Bebe avait organisée un autre jeu. Nous devions pioché dans une grosse boîte en carton, un bout de papier plié en deux sur lequel était inscrit un "gage" que nous devions accomplir avant la fin de la soirée. M'asseyant sur le canapé, j'ouvris le petit bout de papier. Je faillis faire une crise cardiaque en lisant les six mots.

_" Embrasse Stan Marsh ( sur la bouche ) " _

Je me levai subitement et me dirigeai vers Bebe, qui continuait à distribuée les papiers aux autres invités.

" - Bebe ? Demandai-je.

- Oui ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

- Est-ce que je peux changé de défi ?

- Non. "

Elle disparut avant que je ne puisse rajouté quelque chose. Était-ce une opportunité, ou une malédiction ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un défi. Puisque j'ai la chance de pouvoir l'embrasser, pourquoi ne pas en profité ? Toute la soirée, cette question me trottait dans la tête, sans pouvoir y répondre. Je lève mon regard vers l'horloge : **23 h 02**. Aller, je me lance. Pris d'un élan, je traverse la pièce , cherchant Stan du regard tout en tenant fermement le papier dans ma main droite. Je vois Kenny, juste en face, discutant avec une fille.

" - Hé Kenny, tu sais pas où il est Stan ? Demandai-je au blond.

- Ouai, il est là-bas. " Dit-il en me montrant où il était avec son doigt.

J'aperçus Stan, avec Wendy sur ses genoux. Leurs visages s'approchaient lentement et ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Je détournai mon regard et ne voulus pas voir plus. Je sortis dehors en claquant la porte. Cette salope rompt avec lui, le trompe, et le reprend quand elle veut. Stan est complètement aveugle. M'asseyant sur le bord du trottoir, je dépliai le bout de papier. Comme si Stan s'intéressait aux mecs... **Kyle, t'est qu'un pauvre con.** Je sortis un briquet de ma poche et brûlai le papier. Il disparut tel mes faux-espoirs, ne laissant qu'une fine fumée s'envoler vers le ciel.

*paroles de la chanson DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love de Usher.


End file.
